Ultimate Summoning Beast (PKH)
The was a mixture of different summoning animals that inhabited the animal summoning facility. It was created to be a perfect counter against other shinobi. Background The researchers of the facility created the creature to be the ultimate summoning. When Honoka tried to Beast Sealing Technique it, the creature started devouring the researchers and killed Honoka. The creature afterwards started absorbing the other summoning animals on the Summoning Island and went into a chrysalis state. Appearance In its initial form, it resembled a regular pupa with a large body mass and tentacles and small arms. After emerging from its chrysalis, it grew feet as its body gained a more humanoid shape. It also had a mouth on its stomach through which in fed and had tentacles in the area where a mouth would usually be. It was also shown to be able to partially morph its own body into that of the animals it absorbed such as growing wings to fly. It would later go on to mutate even further, gaining tentacles across its body with a variety of colors, signifying the unique nature transformations it has gained. Abilities Having been created as a counter towards shinobi, the Ultimate Summoning Beast displays a variety of abilities. It can consume other summons in order to gain their abilities, and it's capable of using genjutsu, which it channels towards its eyes, and ninjutsu, as demonstrated with a Lightning Release attack. The creature could also flap sharp wind that was able to cut Guy's cheek. As the "perfect counter against shinobi" it had the ability to absorb chakra, as witnessed when Yamato tried to restrain him using his Wood Release. Through this, it ultimately gained Wood Release and the coveted healing ability of the Hashirama Senju, Regeneration Ability. Part II Paradise Life on a Boat When Might Guy is taken by bird summon, the crew sails to the island he was taken to. c:naruto:Aoba Yamashiro finds the ghost of Honoka there and shows him the ruined facility. Aoba finds the Ultimate Animal Summoning sleeping and reads its mind to learn more of its origins. When Guy, Yamato and Naruto find Aoba, the creature awakens and absorbs the animal summons that followed the others. The creature emerges, now out of its cocoon and attacks the Konohagakure shinobi with the abilities it has acquired as well as Lightning Release ninjutsu and genjutsu. Guy uses the fifth of his Eight Gates to stall the creature while Naruto prepares for Sage Mode. Guy kicks the creature into the volcano outside the lab; the creature attempts to escape but the bird that captured Guy, along with the other animal summons, prevent it from doing so. Honoka's ghost helps restrain the creature while Naruto tosses Rasenshuriken at the creature, slicing it in half and sending it plummeting into the lava. Survival Little did the shinobi know that the creature possessed a highly advanced healing factor. While within the lava, the creature fought valiantly to survive as the lava ate away at the creatures body. Within minutes, it body had repaired itself several dozen times as its pain threshold increased exponentially. Within this time, it would use Fire Release chakra within its body to sap the heat from the lava, allowing it to effectively harden the lava. After several hours, all the lava within the volcano had solidified, and the creature waited for its body to completely restore itself before it broke up the solidified lava. Within a weeks time, it would go on to absorb all the summoning creatures on the island as well as their abilities. Taming Yuu would eventually stumble upon the island during his travels and tame the beast through a fierce battle. The beast tried to absorb Yuu, but found it couldn't due to his unique seal and spit him out. Because it couldn't absorb the man, it decided to form a contract with Yuu, and as a result, Yuu obtained it as a summon. Over the years Trivia * A chimera is a mythological creature composed of the parts of multiple animals, and is also a genetic term for hybrid animals with more than one DNA pattern.